Wammy's House Histories
by Nana Noir
Summary: CAP 2! UP "-A diferencia tuya, yo si me preocupo por mi vida, y no ando besando albinos por ahí-dijo" y su corazón sintió quebrarse en dos. Capitulo de LightxL.
1. Mi llegada, un juego de ajedrez

**AVISO: **Ésta es una historia complicada de amor, infidelidad, celos, romance, y amistad. Las parejas principales son Elle y Light, Near y Mello, Near y Elle, Mello y Matt, Near y Matt. xD Misa queda sola...xD!! O quizás con Matt, depende los reviews DEJEN REVIEWS! Asi continuo la historia, ya tengo el cap II!

* * *

**Cap I: Mi llegada, un juego de ajedrez.**

Aquel sitio era uno peculiar, único, diferente. En aquel lugar se podía oler su perpetuamente jardín de jazmines, y se podía apreciar en el viento aquella sensación de paz. Al observar su estructura compleja, enorme y notable, se podía concebir que la fuerza y la voluntad emanaran en cada suspiro.

Allí, en aquella parcela de tierra ocupada por un majestuoso edificio de años incontables se enaltecía Wammy's House. Una monumental obra de más de 50 años, que logró resistir el duro paso del tiempo. Las rejas que rodeaban a aquella construcción solo servían para recordar a los ajenos a la misma que no podrían ingresar. Era una dura pared bloqueando lo que eran dos mundos diferentes que eran perfectamente miscibles entre sí.

Wammy's House no era una lugar común. Era un orfanato, donde niños de edad de doce años, promedio, habitaban bajo el ala de un director de carácter solidario. A su vez Wammy's House prometía educación a aquellos niños que, no es que no tuvieran la suerte de no tener padres, sino que en sus genes había nacido aquella capacidad intelectual que los hacía especiales. Wammy's House solo alojaba a aquellos niños que serían sucesores del mayor detective de todos los tiempos, conocido en ese entonces, como "K". Nadie sabía nada de él o ella. Era una total sombra en busca de contener la maldad e imponer la justicia. Y Wammy's quería que aquella mentalidad, aquella ideología, gobernara durante numerosos años más, pues ellos sabían que, de alguna u otra forma, el momento en que todas las mentes pensantes tuvieran que unirse, llegaría, y por ello Wammy's House los prepararía.

* * *

La verja hizo un ensordecedor sonido al abrirse. Caminaron tomados de la mano por un camino de ripio mientras sus pasos daban crujientes notas debajo de sus pisadas.

-No deseo estar aquí.- sentenció el pequeño, que con su pequeña mano tomaba fuertemente la extremidad de un hombre mayor de aspecto considerado.

-…-le brindó una sonrisa, quizás cálida, quizás fría, pero le dio mucha satisfacción saber que, mejor dicho, estar seguro que ese niño de mirada tan profunda como la noche, y piel tan pálida como las estrellas, sería el futuro detective elegido por el mundo.

-Adiós…-susurró agitando su brazo levemente.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que le habían dejado allí. No había hablado con nadie, y nadie le había querido hablar. Se sentía en un ambiente extraño, pero contenedor a la vez. Los de aspecto mayor, siempre adornaban su ceño con miradas nerviosas o acusadoras. Los libros jamás faltaban en los brazos de cualquier alumno. Todos se veían en un estado individual, es decir, querían conocerse, pero a su vez querían mantener distancias.

Acomodó su pelo semi-revuelto. Luego de haber jugado en el pequeño parque, aunque fuera solo, se había hecho un desastre. Y, ahora, con sus cabellos despeinados y sus ropas mugrientas, miraba y analizaba cada facción, cada característica de Wammy's House.

Particularmente se había fijado en cinco chicos, peculiares, incomparables entre sí.

Uno poseía un extraño pelo blanco, que le cubría hasta la mitad de sus ojos. Su apariencia era fría como un témpano de hielo, nunca le había visto sonreír, ni llorar, ni suspirar. Sus manos siempre jugueteaban ya sea con su cabello, o con cualquier juguete de plástico o madera. Era distinto, sin duda.

Otro, era todo lo contrario. Su mirada, siempre seria y calculadora, se perdía en algún punto fijo en el espacio. Su cabello era rubio como el oro, sin embargo su ceño era furioso como el de un tigre. Se veía aventurado, avisado, y…desigual.

Y claro… ¿Cómo olvidar a la niña más entrometida de todo Wammy's? Era más alta que los demás, chillona, y completamente inmadura. Al ser hija del director, poseía un puesto de privilegio. La verdad era que ella no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que se le enseñaba, sin embargo siempre se sacaba unas notas considerablemente aceptables. Era todo un misterio. Aunque claro, para él, todo se basaba entre relación padre-hija.

A su vez, un niño de aspecto perezoso y desinteresado se pasaba el día jugando videojuegos o consultando su celular. Había podido sacar el dato de que le gustaban particularmente los cigarros y sus "googles" rutinarios. Creía haber escuchado por ahí que se llamaba Matt, y que era uno de los mejores alumnos de Wammy's. Algo admirable.

Y por último estaba aquel chico que, sin embargo de ser de lo más normal del mundo, poseía algo que a él le hacía sentir raro. Verlo le producía un sentimiento de inquietud, de incomodidad. Era como que aquella apariencia de perfección ocultaba una actitud totalmente opuesta. Era un niño alto, de mirada cálida o fría, no se sabría definir. Siempre rodeado de grupos, le gustaba decir frases claras y concretas, arrancando suspiros de algunas niñas, especialmente de la chismosa de cabellos dorados. Su porte siempre era de supremacía, pero con un toque de arrogancia. Continuamente conservaba una sonrisa impecable, que podría despistar cualquier duda de que, quizás, estuviera tramando algo, o algún sentimiento lo perturbara. Y, a pesar de todo eso, aún le hacía sentir inquieto.

_Sin duda todos atraen mi interes,_

_no hay duda que todos son únicos a la vez,_

_Alto, flaco, bajo, tonto,_

_Entre nadie eran un todo particular._

* * *

Jugueteaba con un pequeño chupetín, con su caramelo casi acabado. Su mirada ónix recorría el camino que daba el profesor desde una punta a otra, vigilando, ennumerando, conociendo a su alumnado. Geografía era una de sus pasiones, ya que toda su clase se la pasaba hablando con avidez de asuntos que no le importaban ni al setenta y cinco porciento de la clase.

-Ryuuzaki…pase al pizarrón por favor y marque con su dedo índice dónde se encuentra el Río del Nilo. –

Así lo llamaban. Una regla de Wammy's House, e inquebrantable, era ocultar su nombre bajo cualquier costo. Para todos, para alumnos, amigos, padres, parientes, profesores, para todos él era Ryuuzaki, y nadie más. Sin apellido, ni nombre, ni identidad. Tan solo Ryuuzaki. Y como él era tan solo un apodo, todos los demás compartían su estado.

Marcó con extrema delicadeza, calculando no tocar con ninguno de sus otros dedos el mapa.

-Ahora la cuenca hidrográfica más grande de Suecia. Luego la de Lituania. –hizo lo pedido, a la perfección. Y allí, en el banco de adelante, en el centro, el niño de cabellos castaños, el misterioso infante de mirada indefinida, le regaló una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ryuuzaki pudo notarlo, mas ni se inmuto ante el acto.

-Tome asiento. –sentenció el profesor finalmente, volviendo al frente del recinto para hacer anotaciones.

Arrastró los pies con cansancio hasta sentarse en su silla de una manera que no se veía muy cómoda y nuevamente retomó su labor de lamer su chupetín rosado.

Risas, suspiros, y silencio era lo que más ahondaba en Wammy's. Jamás un grito de dolor. Nunca un llanto de desesperación. Todo parecía felicidad. Una felicidad efímera pero sublime.

* * *

Se encontraba él con su eterno bocadillo azucarado, examinándolo y degustando su sabor.

-Ryuuzaki, ¿verdad? –se acercó un niño de cabellos pelirrojos, aquel que captaba el interés de Ryuuzaki.

-Sí.-contestó secamente y lo miró fijamente.

-Hmm…-carraspeó, se sentía incomodo siendo observado tan detenidamente. –Lo hiciste muy bien en la clase.-

-Gracias.-

-Sí…pude observar como Light-kun te devolvía una sonrisa cálida, cosa que él no hace seguido.-

-¿Light?-

-El niño castaño que se sienta en el pupitre del centro, frente de todo.-

-OH. Sí.-

-Bueno…me voy. Suerte niño nuevo. –dijo finalmente, dándose media vuelta, pero al cabo de medio segundo, agregó –Soy Matt.-para luego retirarse por donde había venido.

I-nteresante…Matt.-susurró Ryuuzaki, mientras daba un bocado a su golosina, y no dejaba de observarlo, hasta que su silueta se perdía.

* * *

-Mira pendejo, esto es sencillo, o me das lo que tienes escondido, o te lo quito por la fuerza.-gruñó el chico pelirrubio que estaba acosando a uno de, seguramente, menor edad.

-¡Pero os he dicho que no lo tengo!-

-No me tomes por idiota, maricón. Ponte en tu posición. Si quieres ser golpeado, una golpiza tendrás. Ahora dámelo.-

Ryuuzaki solo observaba a una distancia segura.

-¡Mello! ¡Juro que no lo tengo!-gritó nuevamente el niño acosado, a punto del llanto. "Mello" como parecía llamarse, lo golpeó fuertemente en la oreja, causándole un gran dolor.

-Lo quiero para mañana, o sino lo que pasaste hoy, lo sufrirás el doble. ¿Entendido, idiota? Bien. –no esperó ninguna respuesta y tan solo se fue.

Ryuuzaki había aprendido algo grandioso…primero, que jamás se enfrentara a Mello, y segundo, que Mello era más interesante de lo que pensaba.

* * *

-Y sí, Misa Misa es una de las más lindas y tengan por seguro que Misa Misa ganará el corazón de Light-kun como sea. –balbuceaba una niña de cabellos dorados, que parada en una silla exclamaba con orgullo frases una tras otra, sin detenerse a tomar aliento.

-¡Misa merece un niño mejor!-

-¿Bromeas? Light-kun es el perfecto de los perfectos para Misa Misa.-

Ryuuzaki solo se limitó a sonreír, no tuvo que estar mucho tiempo observándola para darse cuenta que a Misa, no solo le gustaba llamar la atención, sino que también deseaba que todos estuvieran bajo sus pies. Típica hija de una elite.

* * *

Silencio era lo único que podía describirse de aquel albino de pelo blanco que miraba con igual intensidad a Ryuuzaki. Parecía una batalla de mentes tratando de sacar un perfil psicológico totalmente detallado.

Entonces, el blanquecino sonrió e igualmente hizo Ryuuzaki.

-Eres interesante, Ryuuzaki. –dijo finalmente, para luego seguir con su juego de rompecabezas que contenía todas piezas blancas, un acertijo algo peculiar.

-Lo mismo opino. –

-Soy Near. –y no dijo nada más. Ryuuzaki entendió que fue como una despedida, por lo que se reincorporó de su posición, y se fue.

* * *

Había llegado la noche, y con la misma Ryuuzaki había decidido ir a visitar a uno de sus sujetos más interesantes, y que no lograba conectar piezas para sacar su perfil.

-Light. –susurró, donde calculaba sería la puerta que llevaría al dormitorio del mismo. Toco la entrada un par de veces, y pronto fue recibido por un joven de cabellos castaños con un libro en la mano.

-¿Ryuuzaki? ¿Qué sucede?- dijo, echándole una mirada de arriba abajo.

-¿Es que no puedo visitar? – Light se sorprendió ante la respuesta del otro, mas acalló y dejó que Ryuuzaki ingresara.

-Perdona el desorden.- al chico de ojos negros le pareció una clase de broma lo que había dicho, ya que todo estaba en completo orden, ningún ápice de suciedad se hallaba allí.

En la habitación había dos camas, una enfrentada a la otra, y ambas daban a un gran ventanal con marco de madera. A los lados de las mismas se encontraban dos pequeñas mesas de luz con una lámpara cada una. Solo un gran guardarropa, que en su interior se dividía en dos, ocupaba la parte derecha de la habitación. Alrededor había estantes con varios libros, y un escritorio en la parte izquierda de la habitación residía con una laptop en su superficie.

Ryuuzaki fue a la cama más cercana, y se sentó de su peculiar forma.

-¿Por qué te sientas así? –preguntó Light luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Porque si me sentara de otra manera disminuiría un 40 mi IQ. –

-Ya…veo…-murmuró sentándose en la cama contraria. -¿Y a qué debo tu visita? –

-Solo quería saber más de ti. He examinado muchos sujetos, pero tú pareces especial. –Light se sintió algo incomodo, pero supuso que no lo decía de "aquella" manera.

-Bueno…no es que sea algo especial, quiero decir, tienes cientos de otros genios a los que investigar aquí en Wammy's.-

-Pero tú eres distinto, ocultas algo, algo que nadie quiere que descubras, algo peligroso ¿tal vez? –Light se paró en seco, carraspeó, aturdido por aquella mirada que lo observaba analizando cada reacción. No sería bueno ponerse nervioso ahora. Rió.

-¿A qué te refieres Ryuuzaki? Solo soy un adolescente normal que busca ser descendiente de "K". No veo que pueda ocultar nada. –

Ryuuzaki sonrió y se incorporó de su asiento.

-Bueno Light-kun, se hace tarde, nos veremos luego. –aun con aquella sonrisa sombría, salió de la habitación, dejando a un confundido y nervioso Light-kun.

"_Nadie debe saberlo…ni tú Ryuuzaki."_

* * *

No volvió a hablar a ninguno de ellos durante la semana. En ese período, su mente divagaba en infinitas conexiones entre todos sus sujetos de experimentación. A su vez, ocupado con la escuela y con los pedidos privados de Roger, el director de Wammy's, su tiempo libre parecía evaporarse de sus manos.

Eran las 3:00 de la tarde del sábado, lo que significaba que se encontraría disfrutando de la brisa invernal del otoño, y no había mejor lugar que en el inmenso jardín.

Así que eres el niño nuevo…-exclamó una voz a la distancia, captando la atención del pelinegro, el cual se dio vuelta para observar de donde provenía. Era el joven de cabellos dorados y mirada macabra.

-Buenas tardes, Mello. –saludó Ryuuzaki, con una mirada neutra que el pelirubio recordaba muy bien de su rival, Near.

-¿Buenas tardes? Ya al verte me produces náuseas…tan igual como ese otro estúpido… -mordió con dureza su barra de chocolate, y prosiguió con su monólogo – Te explicaré como son las cosas aquí, es sencillo, obedéceme, haz todo lo que yo te digo, jamás te creas más listo que yo, y sobrevivirás para el día de mañana. ¿Entendido? –a cada observación daba paso al frente, hasta quedar de cara a cara frente a Ryuuzaki, quien aun no se inmutaba ante las amenazas profundas de Mello.

-¿Por qué? –indagó.

-Creo que…-sonrió de una manera tenebrosa, como lo había hecho antes de golpear a aquel niño inocente hace una semana atrás – con esto podré responderte. –golpeó duramente al pelinegro en el estómago, quitándole el aire. Si algo había aprendido Ryuuzaki en su corta vida, era que nunca se dejara pisar, y que mal que por bien no venga, ojo por ojo…

-Diente por diente… -antes de caer al suelo, plantó sus manos en el seco pastizal, para luego impulsar su pierna derecha hacia arriba y derribar de un solo golpe a Mello. Éste golpeó el suelo, sin poder respirar durante algunos segundos, ya que había recibido la paliza en su cuello.

-¿¡QUIERES MORIR?! –gritó una vez se compuso, para ir directamente a su caza y propinarle un golpe en la mejilla, el otro lo devolvió con una patada en el estómago, impulsándolo de nuevo hacia el suelo.

-¡Mello! –gritó una voz conocida para Ryuuzaki. Ambos desviaron su mirada. Se trataba de Matt, viendo la escena con interés y preocupación.

-Mello…déjale en paz…es nuevo, ya aprendió. –

-¿DESDE CUANDO TU ME DAS ORDENES? –dijo Mello con fastidio, tirando su barra de chocolate al suelo. Ryuuzaki aprovechó la intromisión para dar unos pasos hacia atrás, para alejarse de cualquier ataque de improvisto del joven.

-Mello…ya vamonos. –susurró Matt mostrando su cara de preocupación, e ignorando las palabras de Mello. Éste miró con disgusto a Ryuuzaki, dedicándole una contemplación de "_Te asesinaré"_, antes de irse a la par de Matt hacia adentro.

Había comenzado a llover.

* * *

Adolorido, y sin ánimos de analizar la situación en la que se había expuesto, regresó hacia el interior de Wammy's luego de asegurarse que ni Mello ni su cómplice lo esperaban para un nuevo ataque. Aquel sujeto era interesante, si bien quería dejar en claro quién era el líder, parecía como que también quería dejar en claro su evidente odio hacia Near. Éste otro sujeto también era interesante. Hasta casi le recordaba a él mismo, solo que mostraba alguna emoción de vez en cuando, no así como Near, que parecía estar siempre hundido en sus pensamientos.

Tanto había analizado su mente que al parpadear se dio cuenta que se encontraba nuevamente en los pasillos. Extrañamente no había nadie allí, solamente algunas puertas abiertas y extraños ruidos lejanos. Tragó saliva, restandole importancia a la escena, y se dirigió a la biblioteca, la cual estaba ubicada dos puertas más delante de donde estaba.

Al entrar, pudo notar como una pequeña bolita blanca jugaba concentradamente con un puzzle. Ryuuzaki solo lo observó durante algunos segundos, para después fijar su mirada en un juego de ajedrez ya empezando que yacía sobre una mesa de roble.

-Te han dado una buena paliza…Ryuuzaki. –comentó Near de repente, colocando una pieza en aquel rompecabezas. El otro le ignoró y movió un peón. El silencio permaneció entre ambos, hasta que Ryuuzaki volvió a hablar.

-Me la han dado por parecerme a ti. –Near sonrió burlonamente, algo exótico para el pelinegro, ya que él nunca presentaba emociones.

-Entonces debería sacar la conclusión de que fue Mello…me sorprende que aun puedas respirar, aquella persona es agresiva.-

-Y con eso puedo entender que debería cuidarme de él, tanto como tú de él. –Near asintió, ya le faltaba poco para terminar su puzzle. –Me niego.- el peliblanco alzó la mirada.

-Somos diferentes, lo sé Ryuuzaki. Pero para Mello, somos iguales. –

-Haré que nos vea diferentes. –

-Inténtalo…-sonrió nuevamente Near, para luego colocar el último segmento del puzzle, y dejar ver que se trataba de una imagen blanca, lisa. A su vez, Ryuuzaki había terminado su partida de ajedrez, derribando al Rey Blanco.

-Eres interesante, Near. –

-Lo mismo digo, Ryuuzaki. –

Y desde la oscuridad de una esquina de aquella gran habitación, una mirada calculadora observaba con detenimiento cada paso del chico de pelo negro y mirada penetrante.

Amanecía un nuevo día, y con éste Ryuuzaki se prepararía para otro día de escuela. Había aprendido muchas cosas durante las pocas semanas que había asistido a Wammy's. Una era que su coeficiente era el más adecuado para ser el sucesor de "K", si bien a él no le interesaba plenamente ser nombrado "el mejor detective del mundo" más le interesaba tener el título de "defensor de la justicia" por más infantil que sonara.

Sin calzado, y con paso lento y decidido, caminaba por los corredores. Ya los alumnos se habían acostumbrado a su prescencia, y los pocos que se habían animado a hablar con él, lo saludaban animadamente, recibiendo a cambio una mirada neutra y un "Buenos días".

Llegó al salón. Algo estaba diferente. Los asientos estaban puestos de a grupo. Localizó a Near y a Matt con la mirada, el primero se encontraba jugueteando con una extensión de su cabello. Near observó que su compañero de clase había ingresado, y le dedicó un frío "Buenos días" recibiendo lo mismo a cambio. Matt por su parte solo alzó la mano en un cansino saludo, y volvió a la tarea de romper un lápiz. Era lo que lograba el aburrimiento…y que no te dejaran jugar juegos electrónicos en clase.

Se sentó alejado de la ventana, en un lugar vacío, que formaba grupos de cinco. En ese instante, pudo ver como entraba Light. Como siempre su aspecto era impecable y miraba con soberbia y amabilidad a sus otros compañeros. Light tenía el mismo promedio que Ryuuzaki, ambos se discutían el puesto de "K", pero Light lo hacía con más ímpetu, llegándole a molestar el poco interés de Ryuuzaki hacia tan honorable titulo.

-Buenos días, Ryuuzaki. –murmuró Light claramente, mientras se sentaba en un grupo apartado.

-Buenos días, Light-kun. –pudo notar como una mueca de disgusto se alzaba efímeramente en los labios del otro. Sabía que le molestaba que lo llamara con tanta confianza, mas lo ignoró y se concentró en ver quien más entraba en clase. Light hizo lo mismo, solo que se mantenía ocupado charlando con sus otros compañeros.

-Ryuuzaki…-llamó una voz infantil, y callada, acercándose. Éste volteó a ver quién lo llamaba. Nuevamente Near se encontraba con posición seria, mirándolo.

-¿Sí, Near-kun?- Near ni se inmutó ante la confianza del otro, por el contrario, adoptó la misma modalidad.

-Me preguntaba si Ryuuzaki-kun estaría dispuesto a hacer éste proyecto conmigo. Como habrás notado las mesas ya no estan colocadas individualmente, por lo que analizándolo me parece apropiado que gracias a nuestro coeficiente intelectual, nos demos una oportunidad de trabajar juntos. –hubo silencio en el aula. Era la primera vez que Near hablaba más que un monosílabo. Por supuesto, Ryuuzaki no lo sabía, y lo tomó con total naturalidad.

-Por supuesto, Near-kun. –apartó su mochila de la silla al lado de él, y dejó que Near se colocara con su peculiar forma. Se veían iguales, casi idénticos. Tanto él como Near habían logrado comprender que depende una posición podías aumentar tu capacidad de racionalidad en un 40 o 35. Para otros parecería estúpido, pero ambos sabían que, para explotar bien tu inteligencia, debías aprovechar todas las herramientas a tu alcance.

Finalmente los últimos alumnos llegaron, ubicándose cada uno en una mesa libre. Como era de esperarse, Misa no tardó en sacar a una niña de su puesto y acaparárselo para ella, sabiendo que estaría con Light. Mello por su parte, se sentó con Matt, junto a otros niños más. Ryuuzaki y Near, se habían terminado sentando con Linda, una niña promedio que tenía altos valores morales, y otro niño que no sabían el nombre, pero que parecía intimidado por sus compañeros de grupo.

Luego de unos minutos donde el silencio ahondaba en las mesas, exceptuando a Misa que no podía callarse, el profesor ingresó al aula.

-Buenos días.-

-Buenos días.-se escuchó en toda el aula, y nuevamente el silencio.

-Como verán, los bancos están ubicados de distinta manera, esto es para que se familiaricen con sus compañeros, haciendo trabajos en equipo.-tomó aire y continuó- Como sabrán, en las experiencias, a veces uno tendrá que depender de su compañero, y solo con cooperativismo podrán lograr un mismo objetivo, llegar a la meta.

No lo hubiera querido de esa manera, pero finalmente, luego de u largo discurso por parte de su profesor de turno, los grupos fueron acomodados de la siguiente manera. Tal parecía que, el profesor, conociendo ya a sus alumnos, indagaría en solucionar los problemas de relaciones entre algunos alumnos. Y así fue como quedó: Mello, Near, Matt y Linda deberían cooperar y hacer trabajos juntos. Mientras que por otro lado, Ryuuzaki, Light, Misa y el niño de aspecto cobarde, trabajarían por el otro. Fue un alivio para el pelinegro poder suspirar al notar que una persona especialmente de temperamento fuerte hubiera terminado en un grupo totalmente diferente. No fue así la misma suerte para Near, quien miraba con neutralidad hacia un punto fijo en la pared, ignorando las ahora amenazadoras miradas de Mello. Matt se encontraba mirando a Mello, enterrado en un mar de aburrimiento.

Giró la vista para encontrarse con la de Light.

-¿Sucede algo, Light-kun? –dijo el pelinegro, clavándole aquella mirada ónix y penetrante que poseía.

-Para nada Ryuuzaki. Espero que hagamos un buen equipo –mantuvo aquella sonrisa caracteristica. Misa no paraba de hablar con el chico tímido.

-Lo mismo opino…Light-kun. –

La clase había pasado con naturalidad, y pronto sonó el timbre del almuerzo.

-¿Y qué vas a almorzar?-

-Supongo que comeré un sándwich y…-

Todos susurraban cosas sin importancia, cosas vacías, cosas para matar el tiempo. Ryuuzaki solo los veía retirarse. Quería quedarse solo, no sabía muy bien porqué.

-Ryuuzaki…-anunció una pequeña voz su prescencia, y éste se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los cercanos ojos de Near. Hubo una pausa, un silencio.

-¿Sí, Near-kun?-

Sonrió de una manera peculiar y sacó un pequeño bento de debajo de su banco. Ryuuzaki sonrió a su vez, sacando una pequeña cajita llena de bombones y caramelos. Increíblemente, el bento de Near contenía lo mismo. Esto a Ryuuzaki le sorprendió, pero no dijo una palabra y agarró de su tan forma peculiar su bocado. A lo que Near hizo lo mismo, solo que con tres dedos. Sonrieron.

No sabía cuando, no sabía como, pero Near y él se habían convertido en unos buenos amigos. Amigos, aquella palabra que creía efímera y voluble, ahora la veía llena de valor. Le provocaba un sentimiento especial, del que no quería deshacerse. La amistad.

-Ryuuzaki, ¿Jugamos ajedrez?-murmuró Near en un receso antes del almuerzo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estamos haciendo el trabajo.-dijo autoritaria una tercera voz, que se trataba sin duda de la de Light.

-Light-kun, el trabajo está terminado.-informó Ryuuzaki, mientras le tendía una hoja de papel con informes y resultados. Near sonrió, y ambos se fueron a la otra punta del salón. El castaño se mordió el labio inferior, mientras ahogaba miles maldiciones para el pelinegro y el albino por dejarlo solo con la terca e insoportable Misa.

-"Ryuuzaki…"- pensó su nombre, el cual no hacía más de dos semanas, no había podido dejar de reflexionarlo.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la llegada de Ryuuzaki a Wammy's, y nunca a Near se lo había visto tan feliz.

Un día como cualquier otro, ambos se encontraron en un pasillo solitario, donde solían sentarse y jugar al ajedrez o a las damas, mientras sostenían animosas charlas. Era un pasillo desolado, ya que la mayoría de aquellas habitaciones no poseían interes alguno en ser visitadas. Era el único lugar tranquilo donde podían refugiarse.

-Jaque Mate.-sentenció Ryuuzaki, venciendo una vez más a Near.

-Bien hecho.-susurró, mientras juntaba las piezas de alrededor, y el pelinegro hacía lo mismo. De repente, una pieza solitaria se resbaló de su postura. Por acto reflejo, ambos la agarraron al mismo tiempo, provocando un suave rosa de piel con piel. Se miraron. Parecía estúpido pero, se habían sonrojado. Y aun sus manos seguían batallando silenciosamente por ver quien dejaría la pieza primero.

-Lo siento, Near-kun.-decidió romper el silencio Ryuuzaki, mientras pensaba una y otra vez a qué se debía aquel calor en sus mejillas.

Near tan solo sonrió, y colocó nuevamente la pieza en su respectivo lugar.

Desde un lugar muy cercano, un par de ojos veían amenazadoramente la escena, aguantando su furia, aguantando su dolor.

Dos días habían pasado desde el pequeño incidente. Aunque parecía de lo más normal, aquellos par de amigos jamás habían rozado sus pieles, ni mucho menos abrazado, siempre habían mantenido una distancia. El repentino roce de sus suaves pieles albinas no solo significó una invasión del espacio personal que mantenían, sino que también un avance en la amistad, un avance oculto, que ellos aun no avistaban.

Un ocaso, Near decidió que debía parar con ese remolino de ideas que aquel contacto le había provocado. Estaba decidido. Le costaría pero, desde hacía dos noches que no podía dejar de pensar en el pelinegro, y en sus sueños las acciones eran cada vez más sugerentes. No sabía si clasificar su acción como pensaba o por simple ímpetu, pero lo haría, porque no solo su cuerpo lo deseaba, sino que también su mente quería llenar aquel vació que no podría resolver, a menos que lo intentara.

-Ryuuzaki-kun, debo decirte algo.-el cielo anaranjado iluminaba el pasillo con cálidos rayos de luz. El pelinegro alzo la vista de su juego a medio hacer.

-¿Sí, Near-kun?-la inocencia de sus palabras solo logró intimidarlo más, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Te reto.-

Ryuuzaki se paró en seco y miró fija y profundamente a los ojos de Near, que igual de intensos le devolvían la mirada.

-¿Cuál es el reto?- preguntó, atraído por la competencia.

-Si gano ésta partida, tendrás que besarme. Si tu ganas, haré lo que desees.-dijo, soltando una silenciosa bocanada de aire al final. Estaba nervioso, y aunque su semblante se mantenía impávido, la verdad era que estaba temblando ante la llegada de la respuesta. Y qué respuesta, Ryuuzaki se había quedado completamente sorprendido, a tal punto de que sus ojos mostraron más expresión que lo normal. Luego de minutos que parecieron siglos, accedió.

-Acepto.-por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes significativas que solo le decían aceptar y continuar el juego. Sabía lo que quería, y lo tendría.

Y así fue como una gran lucha de mentes se inició. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder. Un peón caía con un mudo estrépito del tablero mientras un caballo tomaba su lugar. La reina movía su poder danzante mientras derrotaba a cual pieza encontrase. Ambos reyes luchaban por su deseo, ambos nobles luchaban por ganar. Luego de unos minutos de intensa disputa, la partida resultó a favor de Ryuuzaki, algo que desconcertó al pequeño, mas no se dejaría vencer, batallaría para demostrar que de verdad lo quería, quería ese beso.

-Jaque…-suspiró, resignado-…Mate.

Nuevamente Ryuuzaki lo había vencido, aunque le había costado, y bastante, ya que si no fuera por la jugada de no haber arriesgado un peón hacía cuatro jugadas atrás, hubiera perdido. Near desalentado, pero aun con una mirada neutra, sonrió con naturalidad hacia el tablero.

-¿Qué deseas, Ryuuzaki-kun?-lo había hecho sonar pervertido, muy pervertido. O quizás era él quien le había agregado el acento sensual que la voz de Near había adoptado. Lo hacía intencionalmente, y lo sabía. La imagen se quedó congelada.

Ni un suspiro.

Ni una respiración.

Solo dos miradas profundas que combatían desde lo recóndito el mismo deseo.

Y así fue como, delicadamente, como solía hacer con todo, tomó la barbilla del pequeño albino, y depositó un suave beso en sus labios fríos y sumisos al tacto. Se estremecieron, eran inexpertos, eran nuevos en ello, pero ambos genios lo necesitaban, sabían que lo necesitaban. El calor en sus mejillas crecía con cada mínima pulgada que ambos presionaban aun más sus labios. Era perfecto, todo era perfecto. En ese momento no podría haber nada que lo arruinara, si quisieran, ese momento podría haber durado para siempre pero…

-¿Ryuuzaki?-una voz varonil apareció de repente, cortando como si se tratase de un cuchillo la escena.

Se separaron de una manera violenta, tirándose mutuamente para lados contrarios.

-¡Light-kun!-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas aun perduraba.

-Sabía que había algo mal, sabía que había algo raro entre ustedes. Tanta soledad, tanta cercanía, era algo evidente.-dijo con suficiencia, mas su mirada mostraba rencor, dolencia. ¿Dolencia? ¿Por qué? A Light no le incumbía el asunto de ellos, mas sentía su sangre correr a mil por hora.

Ninguno dijo nada, Near se acomodó en su típica pose pequeña y tímida, mientras sonreía y cubría su mirada detrás de su cabello. Por su parte Ryuuzaki se levantó rápidamente y lo miró con profundidad, esperando alguna reacción.

-Me dan asco.-susurró finalmente Light, que hubiera significado un adiós. Más no lo fue. Se quedaron mirando, chocando quedamente sus miradas, una llena de rencor y amargura, y otra neutra, sin emociones. Near alzó la vista unos centímetros, para luego morderse el labio inferior. Sentía un leve cosquilleo en su estómago, no le gustaba, no le gustaba que se miraran tan efusivamente.

* * *

¿Reviews? :D


	2. Gracias, y perdon

**Capítulo II: ****Gracias y perdon.**

Se encontraba mirando ausente por la ventana de su habitación. Aún recordaba aquél incidente del que había sido testigo. Un beso. Ese beso que lastimó tan profundamente, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar, gritarles, gritarle.

"_Hacía solo unos meses que habías ingresado, Ryuuzaki, te hacías llamar._

_Me interesaste desde el principio, lo sé, lo aseguro. Tu manera de sentarte tan peculiar, tu manera de observar el mundo tras una pared de neutralidad. Sin embargo Near también era como tu, tu eras distinto._

_Observaba desde la ventana como tu rostro sonrojado por el frío miraba con temor hacia Wammy's. Te parecía un lugar aterrador, seguramente. Después de todo, los orfanatos no tenían buena reputación. _

_Y luego tan solo habían pasado unos días, que muchas preguntas habían sido contestadas. Te observaba de vez en cuando, analizándote, como si fueras mi sujeto favorito de laboratorio, mi único espécimen, al único al que deseaba analizar. Es que, eres único, un individuo entre todos. Tu forma de apartarte del mundo quizá fue lo que me dijo que eras peligroso, o quizás tu manera de imponerte ante todos, con tan solo indicar algunos ríos en el mapa de Oriente, como aquel primer día que te vi hablar en la clase de Geografía, o mejor destacar…como aquel primer día que sonreí por admiración y sorpresa._

_Y tu curiosidad es mi curiosidad. Tus dudas son mis mentiras. Tus inquietudes son mis más íntimos secretos. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche? Tocaste mi puerta, y cuando tus ojos negros chocaron contra los míos, mi corazón dio un latido que pudiera haber jurado que había sido perfectamente audible para ambos. _

_Tu semblante, siempre neutro, no podía permitirme analizarte, no podía dejarme saber el porqué de tu visita hasta que me lo dijeras con tus propias palabras. Y adivinando mis pensamientos, así lo hiciste. _

_Una actitud normal, una charla corta, fue todo lo que necesite para sentir una sensación de gozo en mi estómago. Venías a visitarme, tan sencillo como eso._

_Y también recuerdo el sabor amargo que surgió de mi garganta al ver que mi fachada tenía una rajadura por la que podías ver perfectamente. Dudaste, dudaste de mí, y no disimulaste la inquietud, sino más bien que te acercaste a mí, como presa al conejo, y me atacaste._

_Pero no, Ryuuzaki, porque ésta batalla es de ambos, nuestro juego de ajedrez será el más extenso que verás jamás. Y aunque traicionaste al Rey con un alfil, al final seré yo quien gane tu juego."_

* * *

_Hace unas horas atrás…_

Se retiró con una furia inmensa. Aquel tema no le incumbía, pero sin embargo había hablado, se había remitido a expresar sus sentimientos. Era evidente que había demostrado debilidad por el chico de ojos negros al igual que su cabello, también estaba claro que esto no sería pasado de alto por el moreno. No le importaba.

Pudo escuchar la desconcertada voz de Ryuuzaki llamando su nombre, mas no volteó, ahora la vergüenza pesaba más que el enojo mismo, y sintió como su garganta se ahogaba cada vez más, como si un sollozo quisiera salir. Pero no lo permitiría, aquél extraño, aquél sujeto, era Ryuuzaki, y éste no merecía sus lágrimas, nadie las merecía.

-Light-kun…-susurró nuevamente el futuro detective, pero ésta frase fue insegura y confundida, lo cual alertó a Near, quien estuvo presente todo el tiempo, sin apartar la mirada de su amado.

-Ryuuzaki…-llamó Near ésta vez, parándose y clavando esa mirada que tanto le caracterizaba. Su voz sonaba seria.- Olvídalo. No eres de él. –sonrió macabramente, iluminado por la temprana luz de la luna, que ya había decorado la noche recién llegada.

Ryuuzaki confundido volteó a mirarlo, aun con una neutralidad profunda, que con las sombras del pasillo combinadas con la luz de los rayos lunares, le daban un aspecto demencial.

-No eres de él.-repitió, sin dar lugar a más detalles, antes de retirarse a paso lento del lugar, dejando solo a Ryuuzaki, las piezas, y un gran tablero de ajedrez que había sido el causante de tal escena.

-Light-kun…-susurró nuevamente el pelinegro. Se acomodó en su típica posición, y miró a la luna, sin dejar de pensar en la mirada del castaño, una mirada llena de ira y decepción.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba tan confundido.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente. Con ésta, ya cuatro meses se cumplían de la aparición de Ryuuzaki en Wammy's.

-…Ha estado actuando raro últimamente.-

-¿Te fijas en él? Mello…que me pones celoso.-rió burlonamente.

-Heh, hay algo raro detrás de toda ésta actitud…-

-Hmm, suena oscuro y siniestro.-el humo de su cigarrillo golpeó contra la cara del otro, cual con una fuerte movida de mano, lanzó el contenedor de nicotina por el aire.

-¡Hey!-exclamó, sorprendido.

-Préstame atención, quieres…no es solamente con Light y Ryuuzaki, sino que el pequeño idiota también actúa raro ahora…-

-Asi que de eso se trata todo…¿Eh Mello? A veces pienso que estas demasiado pendiente de lo que suceda con el albino.-carraspeó inseguro luego de haber dicho esas palabras algo atrevidas para alguien con el temperamento del rubio.

-¡JÁ! ¿YO? ¿Estar pendiente por esa cosa chiquita, minúscula? ¡JÁ! Debe ser una broma. ¿Eres idiota o qué? Sabes que destruirlo y asegurarme el puesto como sucesor de "K" es mi mayor prioridad ahora, no es cuestión de estar obsesionado con ese copito de nieve feo.-

-Yo no dije que estuvieras obsesionado…-Matt se encontraba algo sorprendido por las palabras agudas y carentes de credibilidad de Mello. Era evidente que el rubio se sentía incómodo.

-Matt, si no quieres que te de una golpiza, cierra la boca.-

El pelirrojo no dijo nada más.

* * *

Ya no hablaban tanto como antes. Ya no cruzaban miradas audaces y profundas como antes.

Luego del incidente donde el castaño se encargó de dar un doloroso discurso, Ryuuzaki pudo notar como la incomodidad con Near crecía.

-Ryuuzaki…Ryuuzaki…-llamó una voz femenina y aguda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El pelinegro parpadeó aturdido, mientras miraba alrededor para ubicarse así en el espacio-tiempo. Se encontraba en la clase de Geografía, hoy era la última semana del trabajo grupal, y los diferentes sucesos no habían la estadía en el grupo agradable.

-¡Nada! Solo quería saber qué opinas sobre éste moño, yo creo que la calavera es mejor.- sonrió. Sus graciosas coletitas se movieron a la par del movimiento de la rubia para mostrarle más de cerca los moños al otro.

-Me parece…-pudo sentir un escalofrío. Dos miradas vigilantes lo estaban taladrando. Disimuladamente miró hacia un costado, y descubrió que Near lo estaba vigilando, pero éste apartó la vista rápidamente al encontrarse con la de él. Tragó saliva disimuladamente, y prosiguió a encontrarse con la segunda mirada, que se trataba ni más ni menos que la de Light. Incómodo por la situación que se le presentaba, y más confuso aun por no saber como traducir sus sentimientos en ese momento, contestó-…que Misa-san debería usar lo que más le guste.-

Así fue como ambas miradas dejaron de vigilarlo, y continuaron en lo suyo, sin decir palabra.

Esto ya era demasiado. La incomodidad en el ambiente de trabajo y estudio se le hacía fatal. No podría concentrarse en su vida si seguía teniendo ésta clase de confusiones. Debía arreglarlo, de alguna forma, la que fuera. Aunque, no sabía muy bien cómo, ni cual sería la situación adecuada. Tampoco sabía como armar el concepto del cual basarse. Sea como sea, sentía que necesitaba pedir disculpa. Y quizás eso era lo que más le angustiaba.

Suspiró.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de la mesa, una mente divagaba entre miles de planes e imágenes. Pensando, traduciendo y razonando lo que sería un plan para por fin matar el deseo.

No entendía lo que le pasaba, pero desde que había visto aquella escena, no hacía más que pensar que él hubiera querido ser el afortunado. Y no solo eso, sino que además también lo soñaba. Ya era una situación demencial.

Tocó el timbre de finalización de clases. El ocaso ya empezaba a asomarse desde el horizonte.

_Lo que daría por sentir sus labios…aunque fuera un segundo._

* * *

Sentado como siempre de cuclillas. Irónicamente, pensando y ordenando ideas en un ambiente que era el causante de su malestar.

Analicemos la situación. Él no era que había llegado hacía demasiado tiempo. Cuatro meses no le parecía mucho, pero ya su vida había dado un giro descomunal, y ya, tan solo, con trece años de edad, había experimentado la homosexualidad con su primer amigo, el más cercano que tuvo. De hecho, no sabía si llamarlo homosexualidad, pero nadie quitaba el hecho de que, ciertamente, se habían besado. Y ni siquiera podrían borrarlo de su mente, ya que una tercera persona había sido testigo.

Suspiró.

¿Cómo traducir esos sentimientos en aquél entonces?

Miró hacia el punto donde el tablero de ajedrez se encontraba, y dos niños jugaban silenciosamente en ellos. Uno era de cabello negro como la noche, y el otro blanco como la luna.

Era de noche, lo recordaba…y de los labios del albino había salido una frase que había comenzado toda la parsimonia desde ese entonces.

"Te reto" habían sido las maquiavélicas palabras, acompañadas por una mirada más profunda que el universo mismo. Obviamente no podría haber dicho que no. Simplemente, el deseo de ganar era mayor, era tan alto, que la consecuencia no podría haber sido visible en aquel entonces.

Gruñó, aborreciendo profundamente su orgullo y curiosidad.

-Ryuuzaki…-una voz conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, y esfumando la escena en el pasillo que, como si viera una pintura, recordaba.

-Light-kun.-susurró, sorprendido. Pronto desvió su mirada neutra hacia la ventana, dando la espalda. Nuevamente el sentimiento de arrepentimiento nació.

-Quisiera pedirte disculpas…-murmuró el otro, adoptando una actitud sensible, sentandose en frente de él. Ryuuzaki lo miró rápidamente. ¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué? Él era quien había hecho lo prohibido. Era cierto, era cruel todo lo que había gritado Light, pero quien más debía disculparse era él. Sin embargo, las palabras no salieron. El castaño, en vista de que Ryuuzaki no decía una palabra, continuó.

-Te preguntarás porqué disculpas…bueno, no me pareció adecuado inmiscuirme en sus asuntos. Al fin y al cabo no son temas míos…-sonrió, como siempre lo hacía, sin dejar de mirarlo. El ocaso detallaba la silueta de ambos, mas los hacía ocultar bajo una sombra negra, donde solo sus perfiles se divisaban.

-Light-kun, no fue lo que parecía…-empezó, pero pronto fue interrumpido.

-No, Ryuuzaki. No es asunto mío. No debí haber dicho aquello. No necesito tus explicaciones. No somos nada.-miró al suelo, y aquellas palabras, que esperaban ser reconfortantes, terminaron por romper en dos al pelinegro, quien del dolor en su pecho se agarró fuertemente la zona del corazón.

-¿Ryuuzaki? ¿Te sientes bien?-los gestos del moreno eran de dolor. Era demasiado el dolor, la angustia. Sintió que no podía respirar. Nervios, stress. No podía pensar, de repente todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

-Light…no era lo que…-no podía respirar. Jadeaba silenciosamente, mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales parecían humedecerse lentamente, como si el dolor fuera tan intenso, que no pudiera ser ocultado tras una fachada de neutralidad.

-¡Ryuuzaki!-bramó el otro, tomándolo de los hombros, acto al cual el pelinegro respondió con una fugaz mirada de ayuda, para después desmayarse y caer al suelo.

-¡Ryuuzaki…Ryuuzaki!-cada vez oía más lejos su voz, la voz de Light.

-Light…kun…-susurró el otro, cerrando los ojos lentamente.

* * *

Una mueca torció sus labios mientras sus ojos se arrugaban en un gesto de molestia y posible despertar. Se llevó una mano a la frente, la cabeza le dolía.

-Ya despertarte.-esa fría voz…aquella voz que conocía.

-Near...-susurró el pelinegro, para encontrarse que estaba en el sector de enfermería, con una benda blanca en la frente que le proporcionaba frío. Se la quitó.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-¿Dónde esta, Light-kun?-murmuró, interrumpiendo al otro. Éste no contestó, parándose de su silla y acercándose más a Ryuuzaki.

-Te trajo hasta aquí. Pero ya le agradecí yo debidamente, no va a ser necesario que le agradezcas.-sonrió, con un aire burlon, que para nada fue del gusto del pelinegro, que se recostó nuevamente y miró hacia la puerta, como si por ésta mágicamente llegara a aparecer el pelimarrón.

Near sonrió nuevamente.

_Hacía unas horas atrás…_

_-¡Enfermera!-gritaba un niño de ojos marrones, mientras que cargando a otro de tez pálida, entraba a la solitaria enfermería._

_-¡OH dios santo!-bramó una señora en sus cuarenta, mientras iba hacia ellos y cogía en brazos a Ryuuzaki, para luego depositarlo en la camilla y proporcionarle suero, el cual contenía medicina para mantener la presión sanguínea en niveles normales._

_-Muchas gracias por traerlo…¿Qué le sucedió?-_

_-Estaba charlando con él, y de pronto se desmayó.-_

_-Pobrecillo, no te preocupes, se pondrá bien.-_

_-Tenía un dolor fuerte en el pecho, antes de desmayarse señaló su pecho. Su corazón.-_

_La enfermera le sonrió cálidamente y le repitió una vez más que no se preocupara. Esto no dejo tranquilo a Light, sin embargo aceptó, ya que era una enfermera, y sería experta en su campo._

_Pasaron unos minutos de silencio y soledad, donde un preocupado niño de cabellos castaños miraba con preocupación al pelinegro que respiraba normalmente, aunque a veces tenía algún jadeo._

_-Lo siento tanto…-susurró de repente Light, sin quitar la vista del otro.-No quise preocuparte así…ese dolor…yo también lo sentí. Pero supongo que nunca sentiste ese tipo de molestias, y por eso resultó ser de ésta manera.-_

_-Quizá tengas razón…Yagami Light.-murmuró una segunda voz, fría, congelante, desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Se trataba de Near._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Vengo a visitar a MI Ryuuzaki…-contestó el otro, sonriendo, y acercándose con pasos pequeños hacia la camilla donde el pelinegro dormitaba._

_¿Había oído bien? ¿SU Ryuuzaki? ¿Era una especie de broma? Sintió un dolor punzante y fugaz en su estómago al oír aquellas palabras._

_-Agradezco que lo cuidaras, pero creo que desde aquí yo me encargaré.-rodeó la camilla, quedando al lado del confuso Light._

_-Pero…-_

_-Esta bien, Yagami Light. Soy su amado. NO necesita de ti. Creo que preferirá verme a mí cuando despierte… ¿No te parece?...Quiero decir, ¿Ver al que provocó su dolor? No creo que sea algo gustoso para él…-su voz siseaba perversamente, mientras se acercaba cada vez más, quedando hasta escasos centímetros de los ojos de Light.-…Creo que le gustará más despertar cerca de los labios de su amado. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Aquel beso.-sonrió._

_La sangre de Light hervía. Podía sentir su sonrojo de ira. Lo golpearía, lo haría en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Hablarle de esa manera. Y…incitarlo de aquella forma._

_-…Aléjate de MI Ryuuzaki, él no te necesita. Eres una molestia, solo le causas dolor y sufrimiento. Mira lo que has provocado. Aléjate de él antes de que le hagas más daño del que le has hecho. Y recuerda…el NUNCA SERÁ TUYO.-dijo finalmente, partiéndolo en dos con aquella mirada fría y neutra que poseía, pero que mirándola de cerca clavaba mil agujas por segundo._

_Empujándolo hasta hacerlo chocar contra un carrito que contenía utensilios de metal quirúrgico, salió de allí tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, sintiéndose avergonzado, humillado y sobretodo, furioso._

_Mientras tanto, el albino tan solo sonreía, mientras se acomodaba en la silla que el otro había dejado, y esperaba pacientemente a que su amado despertase._

* * *

Horas habían pasado desde que lo habían traído a la enfermería. Near se había retirado a su dormitorio a causa de que el toque de queda ya había comenzado. Ahora él se encontraba solo con sus pensamientos, su dolor de cabeza, y una gran habitación vacía y congelante.

-Light-kun…-pensaba y pensaba el pelinegro, tratando de olvidarse cada una de las palabras que habían taladrado su corazón a tal punto que su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo, y se desmayó.

¿Por qué aquél dolor tan profundo como el espacio mismo? Tanto vacío, tanto ahogo, tanto temor. Cada una de las palabras solo hacía que la presión en su pecho fuera mayor, lo que le había cortado el aire y lo había comenzado a marear. Cada mirada distante y silenciosa que solo le brindaba una distancia como si de un abismo se tratase.

Y en ese momento…comprendió. No era amor…sino mas bien…interés…deseo. No podía llamarlo amor, no debía. Eran hombres, los hombres no se aman. Pero el deseo…no estaba prohibido, ¿verdad?

Haría su jugada, era el momento propicio. Con Wammy's durmiente y una noche solitaria, era ésta oportunidad o nunca. Debía demostrarle a Light cuánto lo deseaba, y a su vez debía comprobar algo que no podía dejarlo vivir.

Se levantó de la camilla, sintiéndose un poco cansado, pero a los segundos estuvo dispuesto. No debía dejar que la duda o el dolor lo detuvieran, no perdería ni contra su cuerpo, ni contra su conciencia. Era una batalla interna que debía ganar. Su razonamiento contra su deseo, y por supuesto, el deseo llevaba la delantera.

Olvidando su calzado, y tan solo colocándose su típica remera holgada blanca, y sus pantalones de mezclilla algo gastados, salió de allí a paso apresurado y silencioso, mientras la oscuridad iluminaba su silueta ágil por los pasillos.

Dobló una esquina velozmente, y se adentró en otro pasillo más pequeño que los anteriores. Allí estaba la habitación de Light.

Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces, antes de alzar el puño y tocar repetidas veces la puerta.

-¿Quién narices va a molestar a ésta maldita hora?-farfulló el castaño, levantándose de su cama, sin encender la luz ya que eso hubiera sido un martirio para sus ojos somnolientos.

-Light-kun…-su respiración de repente se ahogó, mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás, retrocediendo su camino hacia la puerta. ¿Era la voz de Ryuuzaki? ¿A ésta hora? Se mordió el labio inferior, no sabiendo qué decir ni contestar. Pero él era un genio, por lo que su confusión rápidamente fue reemplazada por duda y curiosidad.

-¿Ryuuzaki?¿Qué haces aquí?-bramó, abriendo apenas la puerta, y divisando la mirada extrañamente preocupada del moreno.

-Quería venir a hablarte…y…-

-No hay nada de que hablar…-sus palabras salieron solas, mientras hacía ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero el otro lo detuvo, ahora adoptando la mirada neutra que ya tanto conocía.

-Es en serio, Light-kun.-dijo, abriendo la puerta en un movimiento rápido, y cerrándola tras de sí con pestillo, para evitar cualquier inconveniente. Esto dejó atontado a Light.

-¿Qué haces? Son las 2 de la mañana.-dijo de repente el castaño, alejándose rápidamente del moreno. Éste lo miró.

-Necesitaba pedirte disculpas, Light-kun. Por hacerte pasar tal horrible situación…y a su vez, decirte mis más sinceras gracias por salvarme. Mi dolor de pecho fue muy fuerte, Light-kun. Si no hubieras estado allí…seguramente aun estaría agonizando.-

-No te preocupes. Pero son las 2 de la mañana y…-

-Light-kun-interrumpió-…mi dolor en el pecho fue muy fuerte. ¿Recuerdas dónde apoyé mi mano para indicarte mi dolor?-

-En el corazón-

-Exacto. Cada palabra que decías hacía que me doliera más y más. No podía dejar de sentir como el ahogo en mi garganta me cortaba la respiración.- se acercó unos pasos hacia el otro, quien lo miraba fijamente, sin emociones de sorpresa o angustia.

-¿Vienes a recriminarme la situación, también?-bramó Light luego de unos segundos. Se dio vuelta, se sentía humillado, consternado, mientras ahora en su garganta se formaba un nudo y su labio inferior no paraba de temblar de rabia.

-¿También? No vengo a recriminarte nada, Light-kun. ¿Quién te ha dicho algo?-

-Ah…con que no lo sabes. Mira, Ryuuzaki, no tengo tiempo para esto. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, tenemos clases, ¿sabes? Y a diferencia tuya, yo sí me preocupo por mi vida, y no ando besando albinos por ahí. Así que si me disculpas…-suspiró entrecortadamente, negándose a ver a Ryuuzaki directamente a los ojos. No podía, sus palabras salían como llamas de sus labios, pero era inevitable, y no quería encontrarse con una expresión nula y vacía que solo alimentara más su dolor.

-Light-kun…sea lo que te haya dicho Near, perdónalo.-se acercó aun más, quedando a muy corta distancia del otro.

-Lo prefieres, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada.-cubrió rápidamente, dándose la vuelta, y encontrandose con un muy cercano Ryuuzaki. Algo inesperado.-Vete.-

-No. ¿Qué te ha dicho?-

-He dicho que te vayas.-

-Dímelo…-su rostro se acercó más al otro, dejando ver muy en claro que estaba preocupado por las reacciones del otro.

-¿Acaso importa, Ryuuzaki? Déjame en paz.-escupió el otro, sin apartar la vista de él, desafiándolo. Y Ryuuzaki lo sintió. Saboreó el desafío en sus ojos. Era inevitable.

Se acercó en segundos hacia los labios del otro, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia. Desde luego, la reacción de Light no se hizo de esperar.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-exclamó, pero Ryuuzaki no pudo esperar más, y lo acalló con un beso, cerrando lentamente los ojos. Ya no era inexperto, con el beso entregado a Near, ya había aprendido lo que producía sensaciones desagradables, y qué producía sensaciones excitantes. Solo bastó un beso, para que Ryuuzaki aprendiera todo lo que se necesitaba saber en cuestiones de amor y deseo.

Sorprendido, desconcertado, avergonzado y sonrojado, Light abrió los ojos como platos, temblando. Era su primer beso. Su primer beso…y con un hombre. Con Ryuuzaki. Intentó alejarse por miedo a lo desconocido, pero la mano pálida del moreno lo aferró de la nuca. Estaba atrapado, y el pelinegro no tenía vistas de liberarlo.

-Mhm…Ryu…-no podía detenerlo, cada vez que intentaba hablar, los labios de Ryuuzaki profundizaban más. Ahora nadie podía detenerlos. Solo, atemorizado, e inexperto, Light se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que aquel beso le brindaba. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían.

Mientras tanto, un excitado moreno, deseoso de probar nuevas sensaciones, aprisionaba más a su presa, contra el borde de la cama, haciéndolos caer, prohibiéndolo de movimiento, dejándolo a su merced.

* * *

¡Tachan! Una actualización super rápida. ¡Espero que em dejen unos lindos reviews por tan solo haber tardado dos días en actualizar la historia :D


	3. Gracias, y perdon BONUS

Warning: Éste capitulo contiene escenas lemon, de acto sexual detallado, y desliz a una semi-violación. Se ha añadido ésta escena en un bloque aparte para los sensibles.

Sino gusta de leer lemon, por favor, no lea el siguiente capitulo.

Gracias,

Atte: Nana Noir.

* * *

**Capítulo II – Bis: Deseo.**

-"Tengo que hacer que se detenga… ¿Pero cómo?...no me gusta, tantas sensaciones nuevas…Ah! Maldito Ryuuzaki"-maldecía en su mente el castaño de mirada almendrada, mientras una lengua recorría su cavidad bucal con ferocidad e inexperiencia.

-"Esto esta mal, esto esta prohibido. Somos hombres, Ryuuzaki, detente, alguien podría vernos… ¿Pero quién? Estamos en mi cuarto, encerrados, completamente solos. Pero no quiero. Sé que lo deseé, sé que lo soñaba y lo imaginaba, pero ahora el miedo es atroz y las ganas de escapar inmensas. Ryuuzaki, detente."-no podía decirle nada, las sensaciones le hacían un nudo en la garganta mientras una mano suave al tacto recorría su espalda por debajo de la camisa.

El moreno llevó esa misma mano hacia los botones de la camisa del otro. Al hacerse difícil la tarea, volvió la mirada a los mismos, deshaciendo el beso mantenido durante largo tiempo.

-Ryuuzaki…detente, esta mal. No quiero.-

-Tú me obligaste.-respondió el otro, habiendo cumplido su objetivo, y ahora besando el pecho desnudo de su presa.

-No te obligué a nada. No lo comprendo. Near…-

-Deja a Near de una vez…-ordenó, posando nuevamente su mirada en los ojos castaños, acto que reprimió una vez más la voz del otro, que se sentía intimidado por la gama de sensaciones nuevas e inesperadas que el acto sexual brindaba.

Besó, lamió, mordisqueó, e hizo cualquier cosa imaginable al cuello del otro, ya enrojecido por el cariño brindado. Light no tardó en llevar sus manos al pecho del otro, y empujarlo para separarlos, pero solo consiguió una respuesta violenta. Sus muñecas fueron apresadas por dos manos que las agarraban fuertemente, mientras su pecho no dejaba de ser lamido. El sonrojo en sus mejillas y el sudor en su frente lo hacían ver feroz, como si en cualquier momento lo comiera vivo.

Pero no pediría súplicas. El orgullo era demasiado grande, y a pesar de estar apresado, no bajaría la guardia. Sentía como una dureza en su bajo vientre comenzaba a nacer, y doler, y esto provoco un dejo de desesperación por zafarse, pero a su vez, por ser satisfecho.

Esto no pasó por alto por el moreno, quien llevó una mano hacia el miembro del otro, acariciándolo por encima del pantalón con delicadeza, y aplicando presión de a tantos, probando como respondía su victima. Gemidos y suspiros profundos eran buena señal.

-Ryuuzaki, ¡Basta! ¡Déjame en paz o…!-

-¿O qué, Light-kun?-susurró con voz ronca. El reto, el desafío, solo hacía que su sed por avanzar más lejos se alimentara. No podía aguantarlo, ahora también su miembro estaba duro. El tener bajo su control a Light, el pensar que él era dueño de sus sensaciones, y que él decidía como avanzaba el juego, el estar en una posición donde él controlaba todo, solo alimentaba más su ego, su infantil actitud.

-¡Basta!-exclamó el otro, apartándolos con un fuerte empujón.

Ryuuzaki cayó al suelo, mientras Light se sentaba en la cama, aun con su miembro fuertemente activo, sintiendo su cuerpo quemar, su cuello doler, y sus muñecas resentidas. Ambas respiraciones eran agitadas. Pronto la vergüenza se reflejó en sus rostros, siguiendo la confusión, y luego la ira

-Eres un animal, Ryuuzaki.-habló serio, abrochándose la camisa mientras se paraba de su asiento e iba hacia él.

Éste solo se paró y nuevamente una mirada neutra se posó en su rostro. Antes de que el castaño pudiera continuar, Ryuuzaki habló.

-Light-kun, discúlpame por haberme dejado llevar. Pero recuerda que…lo que pasó hoy, no fue un juego, al menos no para mí.-mientras decía esas palabras que dejaron a un muy pensativo Light algo asombrado, abrió el cerrojo de la puerta, para luego con un chirrido sordo abrirla.

* * *

Continuación en el cap III, disculpen la tardanza xD Gracias a losq ue me dejan reviews :DYa fueron respondidos.


End file.
